A Puppeteer And A Cherry Blossoms Passion SasoSaku
by XGeorginaBabesX
Summary: “Your thong matches your bra.” Pointed out Sasori. “My boyfriend wouldn’t like you doing this.” Warned Sakura. But when she said ‘boyfriend’ her voice filled with sadness. Sasori noticed this. SasoSaku Fanfc


SasoSaku

A Puppeteer and Cherry Blossoms Passion

She jumped from tree to tree not going in any direction particular. She had jump been in an argument with her boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha. He started to accuse her of cheating on him with Naruto Uzamaki or Sai or even his brother Itachi!

"Stupid Sasuke! He's rewind my day! Thanks to him I can't train with my team because he's on it! … Im going to train on my own." Thought sakura as she tried to find a spot to train. She came across a large cave. But ran past it and found a clearing to train in. she trained for hours on end. Suddenly it stared to heavily rain. Sakura was very worn and low on chakra. Then she remembered that cave.

"I will go there for the night not like anyone will miss me for one night." thought sakura as she walked to the cave. When she arrived she was soaking wet. Luckily she had her backpack with her which had a spare set of clothes in it. She went to the back of the cave and started to undress.

He sat there tired from his trip from the rock village. His partner had gone back to the hideout already. He had his chakra masked of course so no one would find him. When he was well rested he was about to leave the cave when suddenly a pink haired girl walked into the cave. She has beautiful. She was also soaking wet which made her look very attractive. Sasori suddenly had a feeling he had met this girl before. That's right … Sakura Haruno … the girl who killed him. She had changed a lot. Her hair was long and in a pony tail. She had red streaks going through her rosette hair. She had her head band around her neck loosely and finally she was wearing a short red mini skirt and a black tank top. Her new uniform. She suddenly started to undress. But Sasori couldn't look away.

Sakura removed her black tank top. She was wearing a black satin bra with red trim. Sakura was freezing cold so all the time she was undressing she was shivering like crazy. She laid her top on a dry rock near to her. She masked her chakra. She sensed someone watching her. Looking around the cave she found the location of the mystery man. She disappeared and reappeared behind the man with a kunai to his throat.

She stood behind him with a cold metal kunai to his neck.

"You have changed … a lot sakura-chan … changed your mind about being my puppet yet?" asked Sasori taughtingly. Sakura froze she appeared in front of him the kunai never left his throat though.

"You should be dead Sasori. I killed you. How are you still alive?" asked sakura.

"A jutsu. The only down side is that it turns me human ... all that work for nothing." Told Sasori. Sakura removed the kunai and walked towards her backpack to get her clean clothes. She grabbed the top and mini shorts. Black mini shorts and red tank top.

"You only wear tank tops don't you sakura-chan?" asked Sasori. Sakura put on the tank top and walked towards Sasori.

"Yes and can you turn around so I can changed my lower half of my clothing?" asked sakura. Sasori smirked and turned around.

"What's the point? You won't be wearing them in a minute." Told Sasori.

Sasori turned around and walked up to sakura and held her in his arms. She didn't have her shorts or her skirt on. She was just stood there in Sasori arms in just a tank top and her red silk tong with black trim.

"Your thong matches your bra." Pointed out Sasori.

"My boyfriend wouldn't like you doing this." Warned Sakura. But when she said 'boyfriend' her voice filled with sadness. Sasori noticed this.

"You don't love Sasuke Uchiha anymore do you sakura-chan? When you said 'boyfriend' your voice filled with sadness." Pointed out Sasori again. Sakura blushed.

"You're correct I don't love Sasuke." Admitted sakura. Sasori smirked.

"Who do you love then?" asked Sasori. Sakura froze.

"I love ….. Y- Hey it's none of your business who I love and who I don't so im not telling you!" Shouted sakura. Sasori held sakura tightly.

"I have loved you ever since I first saw you. Even when you killed me I still loved you. And even now I still love you. I will always love you sakura-chan" whispeared Sasori in Sakuras ear. Sasori leaned down towards her lips. There lips met softly. Gradually Sasori lowered sakura onto the cold ground. When the contact accrued she had a tingle go up her spine. Sasori was onto of sakura pinning her down by holding he arms above her head. He started to plant soft kisses down her neck. He removed her tank top in a matter of seconds. She was now only in her bra and thong. Sasori started planted kisses all over her body especially on he breasts, neck and lips.

I know this was wrong of me to do and let him do but it felt so good. Sasuke never appreciated me. He never aroused me. He never passionately kissed me. He never pinned me down. He never played with every part of my body. He never loved me. But Sasori does. He is a very hansom man now and even when he was a puppet he was very sexy but he is a lot better now. He is very caring now … has he always been like this deep down?

Sasori found sakura so interesting and beautiful from the very beginning. She was a living piece of art. He was a puppet back then and wanted her to be with him forever so he wanted to turn her into a living puppet just like him. But he was thankful to sakura for killing him because he was now human and could live a human life with her together. But he would have to change his identity so he could blend into the normal life of a shinobi again. If he became a shinobi again he would be at ANBU status.

Sasori still had sakura pinned to the hard ground. He kept planting gently kisses all over her body and with ever one she reacted with either a body movement or a loving moan. While doing so he released one of Sakuras hands and it immediately went to explore Sasoris new body. His body was so toned. She brushed her fingers over every mussel she could touch and left her own soft kisses on them. Sasori slightly moaned at some but with others he just smiled or smirked. Sasori recovered his akatsuki cloak and top so sakura had more flesh to kiss. He then removed his anbu slacks to reveal red and black boxers. Sakura smirked at this.

"Hey we match" teasingly told Sakura with a smirk.

"Must be fate" Even more teasingly pointed out Sasori. They then had a very romantic and mind blowing kiss.

Now I will leave the rest to your imagination.

By XGeorginaBabesX

Please review and hope u enjoyed

(^::^) - Pein


End file.
